The University of Michigan?s Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity (MoTrPAC) Chemical Analysis Site (MiCAS) is designed to provide large-scale, high-quality metabolomics analysis in collaboration with the MoTrPAC consortium. The effort will be carried out using state-of-the-art metabolomics infrastructure by a team of chemists, spectroscopists, computer scientists and statisticians in the Michigan Metabolomics and Obesity Center (MMOC), the umbrella administrative structure for several NIH-funded initiatives. MiCAS will be led by investigators with extensive knowledge of exercise science and metabolomics and with experience collaborating with scientists from around the country, obtained in part through leadership roles in NIH-funded projects. The analytical platforms within MiCAS provide the ability to perform a wide variety of targeted, untargeted and flux analysis of metabolites in diverse systems from cells to humans. Core investigators have developed and published novel techniques and technologies to perform metabolomics profiling and to integrate these approaches with clinical studies and other molecular phenotyping methods to improve understanding of the biology of exercise and its relationship to metabolic health. MiCAS will contain 3 cores which will expand on the existing administrative and technical expertise. The Administrative Core will oversee the operations of MiCAS, including efficient utilization of the MMOC infrastructure, manage the Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) and ensure adherence to Core and MoTrPAc-mandated SOP. The Administrative Core will be in charge of the scientific and administrative interactions with the NIH and MoTrPAc consortium, especially the other Chemical Analysis Sites. The Analysis Core will work across the MoTrPAc consortium to carry out analysis of the wide variety of samples that will be generated in the projects, to develop new technologies as needed and to provide assistance and input regarding the analytical workflows adopted by the consortium. The Bioinformatics Core will provide data management including data cleaning, data reduction, quality control for accuracy and reproducibility, missing feature identification and integration, normalization and interpolation under agreed-upon guidelines. The Core will provide initial statistical analysis of the data and help provide MoTrPAc and associated investigators with expertise and tools for integration of the data with data derived from the other MoTrPAc sites, including data generated across multiple ?omics platforms. Finally, the Bioinformatics Core will ensure timely transfer of accurate and verified data to designated repositories.